


Dream weaver

by Bulenerve



Category: seola bona /seolbo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulenerve/pseuds/Bulenerve





	Dream weaver

金知妍最近生病了，她害了严重的失眠。虽然说作为一个作家，无法入睡是某种标配，但她不是一般的作家。好吧，作家都觉得自己和其他作家不一样的。但她确实是有不一样的，没有不修边幅，没有不擅交际，最不一样的是，她比一般作家富有。金知妍自嘲：父亲在市中心有20多套房子，是她和别的作家最不一样的地方。

不用为了谋生去写作固然是好事，但是也会为此付出代价。房产大亨给了有限的时间去挥霍，写东西算什么正经职业啊。有意思，但是没用。写不好就更没用。

上段时间为了搪塞父亲，在大学里找了个工作。教哲学史还是绰绰有余。金知妍安慰自己，就当是体验工作，感受一下年轻人的生活氛围，为写作谋取素材。而且，成年小孩应该没有那么容易让人头疼了吧。

只是当她第一天开车到学校的时候，外界早早刮起神秘的流言。年轻，貌美，还有钱。多么容易令人误会的特质。但小金老师还是轻轻松松用业务能力折服了众人，也努力维持着和善亲近的距离。只是这样子容易让人产生错觉，以为她就是容易亲近的人。

每天早上拿遮瑕膏遮盖黑眼圈，搭配不同的眼影选择合适的口红，穿不同颜色的西服套装，偶尔心情不错的话会穿纯色的连衣裙。她上课讲她自己的，秉承着睁只眼闭只眼的宗旨，小金老师按时上课，从不点名，下课铃声一响抬脚就走。拥有一个成熟教师该有的妥帖，只是有点打不起精神，独自在夜晚失眠。

因为教得是选修课，学生数量庞大，流动得也快，一周的话会排上三个大班级。收到的礼貌或是冒昧的社交请求也不再话下，金知妍开始倒是也不恼，一方面这些来自不是同龄人的轻佻或是羞涩让她觉得是无攻击性的；另一方面仿佛又是回到了生活中必须要和人有交集的时刻，比起去参与，她原本就带着观看的目地。

但凡事都有缝隙，只要不是严丝合缝明令禁止，稍不经意，就有青少年大着胆子往里面探头。这堂课在被调皮男学生插科打诨地搭讪被迫停下来时，猫咪狡诈的尾巴和锋利的爪子终于是得到机会展露。

“你讲的笑话不是很好笑，请停下来吧。不要影响其他同学听课，你可以学一下后排的同学，不想听的话，补一下睡眠怎么样？”金知妍拿手撑在讲台上，另一只手扶了一下银边眼镜。说着说着，又似无奈地笑起来：“我最近也睡不好。”原本只是玩味的话，此刻配着她消瘦的脸部线条，一瞬间扬起又放下的嘴角，更像是威胁的话术。是一只漂亮的波斯猫，典雅高贵，优雅骄傲地端坐着，眯着蓝色的眼睛，条理地舔舐粉色的爪子，但是只要你敢靠近，下一秒就会挠花你的脸。

目睹了这“风轻云淡”的变脸全过程的三好学生孙周延，把背挺得更直了，顺带着推了一把同桌金炫廷。但金炫廷实在是太困了，换了个朝向继续睡得不亦乐乎，只是不由自主地打了冷颤。是谁偷偷调低了冷气，明天还是多带一件外套好了。

下课铃一响，小金老师撩了一把垂在肩头的卷发，拿着备课本头也不回的走出了教室。自从无业游民晋升为人民教师，小金老师体会到了下班的幸福感。人为什么要上班呢，是为了下班。其实她上了车就有些后悔，刚才的行为未免不太体面，虽说是符合自己性情的，但身上的角色感压得她喘不过气。她系上安全带，开出车位，只想回家赶紧洗澡。

等一下个红灯到来的时候，金知妍想通了，一个作家是不需要体面的，只是就事论事，她甚至是喜欢娓娓道来开解自己。用体面的方式撕破人类所有不体面的虚伪，而刚才，她撕下自己的假面。最近失眠越来越严重，新小说的大纲一直修修改改，不满意，人类的观察活动做得也很无趣。三流，三流作家，三流教师。

金知妍洗完澡，水滴沿着发梢打在锁骨上，经流过上身那些凹凸的沟壑。但她仅仅只是在思考晚上该如何入睡。吃药的话，会影响写东西的思路；喝酒的话，在韩国境内还没醉过。外面天色开始暗了，她竟然觉得有些恐慌，一个人，还是太难渡过这些夜晚。

没一会，接到了EXY的电话，邀她去新开的bar玩。说起EXY，她们打初中开始就认识了，这家伙没什么爱好，就是爱开各种各样的娱乐场所。她说半个钟后来接金知妍。

“什么呀，你最近忙着在大学里当老师？”EXY在车上发出了刺耳的询问，带着上扬的不可置信的语调，“KKK金知妍你也太好笑了吧。哎一古，这下可知道人间疾苦了。”  
“你给我把头转过去，好好开车。”  
“哎，在学校有没有好看的妹妹啊，要不我明天接你下班？”  
“明天不上班，A xi，开车把头转过去啊…”

看得出来EXY花了大手笔，新开的bar建在地下。不太显眼甚至是有些狭隘的入口，像是需要得到什么特殊邀请才被允许进入。进去之后又是另一幅宽阔天地，这家伙是想搞什么新世纪的桃花源吗。漂亮的玻璃舞台，每一束光都折射出惹眼的欲望。比起闪烁的舞台，金知妍更是欣赏她修建了宽敞的调酒台，贴心得为都市里每一位孤单的灵魂安排了相较而言幽静深邃的观看席。EXY带她上了二楼的卡座，金知妍看着楼下舞池里红色蓝色的身体，随着旋律紧贴着热舞。

太吵了，金知妍只好贴着耳朵跟她说话。“EXY，我好像病了，没办法自己入睡，但现在我有些困了。” “你是不是缺少那什么生活啊？看看你那黑眼圈，啊…我帮你叫几个吧？”

非常快速，突然卡座里多了3位身材曼妙的女人，画着浓烈的妆容，亮闪闪的露脐上衣，透视短裙，带着白色假发，活力充沛地跨上桌子开始大秀舞蹈，金知妍做在沙发上，抬头看得有些茫然。混杂的香水味让她觉得有些刺鼻，拿手揉了揉內眼角，没一会功夫，仰头在沙发上睡着了。

EXY从楼下跳完舞，告别全场的瞩目，心满意足地走上楼，看见金知妍张着嘴，领口微敞着，睡得不省人事。那几个“玛丽莲梦露”早早没影了，她气得想一屁股坐在金知妍脸上，出于人道主义，她还是坐在旁边，硬生生陪着金知妍捱到了第二天早上。

金知妍醒过来的时候，酒吧已经打烊了，楼下是服务生在收拾残留的酒杯和零嘴。她打开手机已经是早上7点，睡得真好啊。敞开手臂伸懒腰，发现沙发上还挤着一个人，转头就对上EXY的脸，“有病，为什么不回家睡啊。”慌张地踹了对方一脚。EXY明显是刚睡着，嘴里不停哼哼唧唧，不过也对，对方肯定也是为了不吵醒她，所有没有带着一块去隔间睡觉，而是一起挤在沙发上了。

这么想着，金知妍突然萌生出和EXY一起睡觉的念头，昨晚睡得不是挺好吗…

“XIBA”，肯定是疯了。金知妍抓了抓太阳穴旁的鬓发，力道过大，看起来像一只正在发起床气的炸毛猫咪。转头看了看EXY，站起来又是给了一脚。这下子EXY真得醒了，在她苏醒过来骂骂咧咧之前，金知妍一边下楼一边交代服务生：“让她回家去睡，我打车走了。” 

自从那个晚上之后，金知妍启动了崭新的睡觉模式。她在餐厅，广场的休闲区，各大咖啡馆，开始了大规模的席卷。当你看见一位妆容精致，穿衣得体，戴着墨镜，独自端坐在热闹人群中，偶尔趴在点满食物却未动一口的桌上的女人，百分之七十就是金知妍。

看着周围人们交谈的模样，上班族拿着打包纸袋匆匆路过，中学生交换不同口味的冰淇淋球..画面渐渐模糊变形，恍惚间有一群嘈杂的白色的看起来有些愚笨臃肿的鸟围着她打转，她被转得晕乎乎，鸟也渐渐飞远了… 

只不过，体感并不是很好，试想着睡觉本就是私密的事情，现在她又需要在人身边，暴露在大众的视野里安眠，难免是要被打扰的。有时候是被服务生叫醒，看着满桌食物，客人却在那一动不动，非常诡异；有时是可恶的男人借口看她独自一个人便过来搭讪…

金知妍得到教训，打算去稍微隐蔽但是仍旧有人流的地方睡觉。和按摩的技师待在一块，竟然有些不舒服。没有人讲话，却有一双手不停在身上抚摸，金知妍睡了一会，并不觉得满意。午夜电影场相对而言，是金知妍比较爱去的睡觉场所，竟可能的挑选时长漫长的电影，坐在最后一排的中间。有时候看见一两个人的身影，让她的心注入一些浅浅的安全感，像夏天夜晚的沙滩，被太阳晒暖仍有余温的海水缓缓攀涉上。

在零星几个人当中，闭上眼睛，听着台词声从一句句话变成听不懂逻辑的单字、音节，再后来变成山谷那边悠远悠扬的声波，撞到山壁，带着残留的隐约有一点食物味道的窸窸窣窣，回到山的这一端，回到她的耳畔。只是电影总要结束，即便她购买了下一场的场次，保洁阿姨也会在清扫影厅的片刻，好意地将她唤醒。

天气渐渐转凉了，微凉的风有时候会把鼻头吹得发红。蓝绿色的晚上，也在悄无声息的拉长。这世界上还有同样睡不着的人吗？ 

金炫廷为什么在白天睡觉呢，并不是因为失眠。她喜欢唱歌，但听从家长安排念了可能很实用却并不心仪的专业，所以一直偷偷背着家里在外面学声乐。为了弥补这笔支出，金炫廷找了一份夜间的工作。彻底把时间倒成了白天在课上睡觉，晚上在便利店工作。这份工作并不辛苦，她只需要扫描条形码，收银，把零钱找还给客人。

跟店长熟络起来之后，会偶尔帮着在货架上安置新鲜赏味日期的食品，代替掉那些即将过期的。金炫廷很喜欢这份工作，因为并不需要有太多的交谈，和人离得不远不近，最近的距离也隔着一个收银台。有时候她需要一个人渡过很长的夜间空闲时光，但总会有深夜来光顾的人，让金炫廷知道不是只有自己还醒在夜里。

金知妍从来不会在失眠的时候感觉到饥饿。她躺在床上翻来覆去的时候，脑袋里会有一匹匹脱缰的野马从她身边窜过，狂奔在百米开外的公路上，充满着得天独厚的能量，是落在后面的她苦苦追赶都所不能企及的野蛮能量。觉得肚子里塞满了塑料制品。口腔苦涩，身体燥热，总是起身一杯接一杯的饮水。

烦躁极了，那天她鬼使神差得打算去外面觅点甜食。不同于白天，金知妍穿了一件印着Kitty cat卡通图案的白色T-shirt，想了想秋天的夜晚有些凉意，顺手又套了一件大衬衫。松松垮垮地踩着拖鞋，来到了公寓楼下的便利店。金炫廷当时正低着头看《we fell in love in October》的MV，丝毫没有听见店门的感应铃声。视频里的两个女生在屋顶上抽烟，跳舞，秋天的干涩感围绕着女孩金色的头发，土红色的建筑瓦砾，粗糙的龟裂树干，红色毛衣，还有需要被人亲吻的嘴唇...

“可以帮我结一下帐吗？”金知妍拿着不同样式的糖果，眼前带着红色棒球帽的收银员专注痴迷地看着手机，不忍心打扰又只能礼貌地询问。

金炫廷吓得一激灵，差点把手机扔到地上。抬起头对上一张略显慵懒的脸，只是眼眶下发青的黑眼圈单薄得不会说谎。“抱歉，我没有注意到您。”因为被吓到，手机搁置在一旁，MV还在继续播放：“you will be my girl my girl my girl…”视频里的女孩们正在接吻，金炫廷慌忙去按下停止键，熄灭手机屏幕。她一边接过金知妍的糖果，扫描条形码，一边把头低得矮矮。刚才忽闪忽闪的眼睛被帽檐遮住，金知妍却看见她因为低头而露出来得微微发红的耳尖。

“好听。”金知妍笑起来卧蚕挤得眼睛弯弯。结完账拿起糖果，走向就餐区。桌椅连接着大的玻璃橱窗，金知妍把橡皮软糖，口香糖，水果硬糖，跳跳糖一股脑放在桌上。跨坐上椅子，撕开一袋软糖，开始对着窗外发呆。就餐区侧对着收银台，金炫廷瞥眼就能看见金知妍的侧脸，她的眼睫毛让人联想起雨天蝴蝶无力的翅膀，垂帘着翕合着，一下一下缓慢地睁开又闭上。修长的食指机械般往嘴里送糖果，咬肌和口轮匝肌配合咀嚼着。她每咽下一颗糖果，都能从紧致的脖子线条中看到喉结吞动一下。

金炫廷不再有心思接着看MV，她觉得金知妍的声音有些熟悉，但就是想不起来。到了下半夜，往常这个时候，店里没有人，金炫廷会大声地公放每日自己喜欢的音乐，像是给这些歌曲开小型表彰大会。侧头看金知妍，她仍旧维持着那个姿势，只是桌上多了许多空的糖果包装。她循着金知妍眼睛的方向去看，只是一条马路，而现在连路过的车子都很少。她在等谁吗？

离下班还有一段时间，金炫廷决定换置一下货架上的食品。走到货架旁的时候，发现金知妍趴在桌上睡着了。她看起来真得十分疲倦。金炫廷只好蹑手蹑脚地摆放，避免发出大的声响吵醒她。这样趴在桌上会睡得好吗？她又想到自己难道也不是每天趴在课桌上睡觉吗。

金炫廷在收银台插着耳机看电影，直到早班的同事过来跟她换班，金知妍还没有醒。她指着趴在桌上的金知妍，跟同事交代：“在人流多起来之前把这个女生叫起来吧，让她回家睡。”金炫廷拖着疲惫的身体往学校赶，想在上课之前回寝室躺一会。

金知妍在金炫廷离开不久后就醒过来了，天早就亮了。她找了一圈也没看见昨晚那个耳尖会冒红的女孩。自己素面朝天，睡眼惺忪，在晃晃烈日下暴露得彻底。拿起还没吃完的跳跳糖，几乎是狂奔着往家里赶。她回到家洗了澡，休息得很好，灵感也在脑袋里开花，打开电脑开始写起稿子。

金炫廷就没有那么好运了，她翘了上午的课在寝室睡觉，恰好老师点名，面临着要写反省书的危险。金炫廷决定痛改前非，不论什么课都及时到场，在课上睡，也总比修不满学分要来得强。

尝到甜头的金知妍又在晚上趿拉着拖鞋，走进感应门，看向收银台却发现不是同一个女孩。今晚买了一杯热饮，结完账依旧走向就餐区。在要入睡的时候，收银台传出一声声不可抑止的感叹词，那个看起来小小的女孩，横拿着手机疯狂地点击着屏幕。大概是输了游戏，她的脸鼓得涨涨，像偷吃了很多瓜子的黄白相间的仓鼠。“A xi,打得好烂。”Luda把手机摔在桌面上。抬起头发现顾客正奇怪地盯着她，“抱歉，打扰到您了。”她不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。

金知妍想了想今夜恐怕会是一个互相打扰的夜晚，还是决定离开，走之前她问：“昨晚那个女孩今天不工作吗？”

“啊？你说炫廷姐姐？她单数工作日上夜班，我是双数。”眼前小女孩又拿起手机点击了“开始”的按钮。金知妍在走出感应门的时候，她还把头从屏幕里移出来跟金知妍道别。“啊，小孩子真是精力好充沛。”金知妍在心里默默地想。

炫廷，在路上念这个名字。她还不知道，想念从这里就开始了。

为了明天晚上能睡好，今天晚上就开始在亟盼。金知妍在这24小时当中，写了小说，白天上了一堂课，洗过两次澡，在网上看了一些小猫和小狗的图像。食欲不是很好，穿衣服的时候发现先前合身的裤子，渐渐不再贴合腰身。

她还未走进便利店，透过橱窗就看见亮眼的红色棒球帽。那像是她乏味的亘长的生活里为数不多的明亮时刻。心情不自觉愉悦起来，脚步也轻快许多。她走近问她：“你有什么推荐的食物吗？”金炫廷听见感应门一响，便又瞧见这位奇怪的女人。“啊，要试一下面包吗？如果要我推荐的话，那款芝士火腿牛角包，好吃！”为了表达真得很好吃，她蹩脚又真诚地竖起大拇指，顺带着上下小幅度摇晃。

金知妍在入梦前还想着问清她的名字，只是吃饱之后，趴在桌上捱不过几秒钟。待她醒过来，那个叫“炫廷”的女孩又已经消失不见。会让人恍惚觉得从未见过她，像是参与了一个被编织得很美好的梦。

今天金知妍的课在下午，她休息得还不错，较早得来到了课堂。当她看见炫廷弯着腰从后门进来的时候，小金老师第一次在课堂上点了名。金炫廷被喊到名字的时候，她看着眼前这个表情有些严肃正经，一丝不苟穿着西服外套的女人，很难和昨晚那个穿着宽大t-shirt睡在便利店桌上的女人，联系在一起。双胞胎吗？

“大家昨天睡得好吗？我昨晚休息得不错。”金知妍说这话的时候，笑起来露出了一点牙齿，这样的笑看起来更真心实意一些。金炫廷突然意识到自己的视力变得和狩猎时的老鹰一样出众，她甚至能看见小金老师根根分明上翘的眼睫毛。

孙周延紧张得捏了一把金炫廷：“今天不要再睡了！”

金知妍仍旧会挑金炫廷上班的日子去便利店睡觉，只是明显多了老师这一重身份，金炫廷变得紧张许多，当然也参杂着在课上睡觉的心虚感。那一个晚上，金知妍伸手去接金炫廷递过来的关东煮，不知道是谁没拿稳，一不小心滚烫的汤汁洒在了金知妍的小臂上。手臂立马红肿起来，金知妍一直推脱着说没事。金炫廷手忙脚乱的拿着药膏给金知妍处理，她动作轻柔地涂抹了一层又一层。褪去剧烈的灼热感后，金炫廷轻缓的动作像是在抚摸珍贵的羽毛。抬头叮嘱金知妍让她明天去看医生，却发现对方已经睡着了。

金炫廷心里其实是有许多问号的，不可能会有人对这样美丽的女人不抱有好奇。她总是在夜里带着疲惫光顾便利店，在这样的桌上睡觉。白天又跟普通的成年人一样去工作，不漏马脚。金炫廷窥探到了好大一个秘密，可是，她不是那种会去逾越的孩子。她用视线描摹金知妍的侧脸，带着女性特征的柔美线条，睁开眼带着不屑和倔强，闭上眼又是满不在意。这样的女人，也会在成年人世界遇到自己的困难吗？

金知妍这次醒过来，收到了一张便利条，金炫廷把号码写在上面，并且叮嘱她要去看医生。金知妍回到家，把金炫廷的号码存到手机上。这世界上或许有其他选择，但她想去到她身边睡觉。贪婪地想要获取更多睡眠，她发出一条讯息：“今晚不工作对吧，可以和我看电影吗？”

今天是周六，金炫廷倒头就睡了过去。她梦见了金知妍，如同无数次在课上睡觉伴着她的声音一样。醒过来就看见未读讯息。她凭着感觉猜想是金知妍，眼睛还没有适应光线，睁开一只慌忙去查看消息。金炫廷还是关心她的手臂，问她有没有去就医。金知妍却只是回复了电影院的地址和开场时间。

金炫廷跟金知妍站在一起的时候，才惊觉到原来她那么瘦小。她穿棉纱材质的白色衬衫，轻飘飘地，好像不抓着她盈盈一握的腰肢，晚风一吹，她会被刮跑。“炫廷，你想喝什么？”金知妍站在点单台前问她。“喝美式。”“不可以，小孩子喝牛奶吧。”

金炫廷突然想起之前周延说，小金老师是个擅长变脸的女人。

金知妍吃东西的样子总是很引起金炫廷的注意，常令她联想到某些法国电影。有些粗糙的野性的美感，食物在唇舌当中被嚼碎，裂开，浓郁蔓延在整个舌苔味蕾。或许她本人不自知，却让看得人燃起了口欲期。一些得不到的欲望，好像都能通过与此去缓释焦虑。她就这样看着她的嘴唇，有时候会有小舌跑出来舔舐嘴唇上的细纹，金炫廷看得入迷。伸手去尝了一颗爆米花，并不好吃。

金知妍枕在金炫廷肩膀上昏昏欲睡的时候，和上一次看电影的体感并不一样。她觉得自己回到了另一个幸福家园，回到母胎的羊水当中，温暖黏腻的液体包裹着她。远方黑暗处跳动着隐秘的火种，她学着日本武士的样子拿手去护住，隐忍，屏住呼吸，生怕它熄灭。

金知妍的睡眠得到大幅度的提升，小说写得也很顺畅。她开始会在白天穿装点着雏菊图案的浅色连衣裙，会用粉橘色的眼影，在回旋着落叶的秋季变得更柔和而自由。她一周会有一次金炫廷的课，这是少数时候在白天见面的机会，却很少很少有交集。像两个隔海相望的月亮。金炫廷也没有在她的课上睡觉了，看起来好像是很认真，但是每一次随堂测试却做得一塌糊涂。

“所以其实你每天都在课上发呆对吧？”金知妍在便利店的餐桌上用左手撑着头问金炫廷，“你不要想着我会让你通过，如果考试考得不好，老老实实重修。”金知妍一边吃着食物一边佯装严厉得告诫金炫廷。

金炫廷觉得有些好笑，走出收银台，坐到她隔壁，恰如其分地学着她的样子同样支着头问她：“那我请你吃面包，可以通融一下吗？”金知妍摇摇头，思考了一会：“用来当补习费好了，不用上夜班的日子来我家补习。”

金炫廷伸手去摸金知妍贴着OK绷的伤口：“一点常识都没有，这样闷着的话，这辈子都不会好了。”一边轻轻地帮金知妍揭下来。金知妍仍由她手上的动作，自言自语：“纤维细胞的工作能力在夜间下降，晚上受得伤愈合速度会很慢。但我们又总是在晚上见面。”金知妍试着去看金炫廷的眼睛，却发现帽檐在她高挺的鼻梁上划分出一道具体的明暗交界线。她的眼睛在昏暗处看不清楚，忽明忽暗，让金知妍想起那个隐秘的火种。

白天，金知妍斜躺在床上，又想起昨日晚上的场景。双脚悬在床外，大脑是神经中枢，容纳着12对脑神经，分别支配不同的感觉和运动。她希望哪根脚趾动一下，那根脚趾就会听从指挥。那为什么，她开始在睡饱的白天，想念金炫廷。她不了解金炫廷，金炫廷也同样对她一无所知。

她们只是一起渡过了很多夜晚。她拿出手机把金炫廷的备注改成了“dream weaver”，她在她身边睡了很多觉，她给她编织了很多梦。

金炫廷第一次来金知妍的家里，这种幽闭的私密空间，又让金炫廷紧张得如同第一次见金知妍。不同于其他夜晚，今晚金知妍不是顾客，她甚至不知道怎么去称呼眼前这个穿着真丝睡衣，带着银边眼镜，手里捧着厚厚的哲学教材的女人。成熟女人，或许不是让你想着要去喜欢她，而是总让人思考，能不能去喜欢她。

“炫廷。”金知妍皱着眉头，摘下眼镜，把金炫廷的椅子转过来正对自己：“你的卷子做得好差，但是我们现在先交换个秘密，好不好？”

金炫廷的心跳得好快，她知道这个夜晚对于她们都应该有不同的意义。

“我呢，罹患了严重的失眠，所以我在各种各样的地方睡觉。最后，正如你所见。我选择你，并且在你身边渡过很多夜晚。虽然都没有征求过你的意见，但真得好感谢你。”金知妍就是在陈述已经发生了的事情，但后半句，她内心的期许，还不是时候说出口。也可能是大人内心的狡诈，她需要自己可以有退路，话到嘴边转了个弯：“那你又是为什么，总是在晚上醒着呢？”

金炫廷原本就看到得多，现在金知妍愿意主动去提及，金炫廷便不用去假装忍着好奇实际却在背地里独自推敲。金炫廷沉沉的嗓音诉说梦想的时候，金知妍才在她身上看见青少年该有得按耐不住的热忱，她也暗暗责怪自己，从来没发现，金炫廷的声音如此动听。

“其实我有钢琴，可以唱歌给我听吗？炫廷。”

“不可以！”金炫廷拿双手去遮开始泛红的双颊。

“那每天跟我分享一首歌，好不好？”金知妍也没有再去强迫她，凑过去用鼻尖轻轻地蹭她捂在脸上的手背。金炫廷透过指缝看见金知妍放大的脸，紧接着手被拉下来，手指就这样悄悄溜进她的指缝。如此亲密的举动，却让她觉得并不狎昵。好像指缝就应该被另一只手填满，好像这个人就应该是金知妍。

从那天开始，金炫廷也真得每日都分享歌曲给金知妍。在单数工作日，金知妍会来便利店睡觉。在双数日子，金炫廷会去金知妍家里补课。时间长了，金知妍便让金炫廷留下来过夜。

那日去找金知妍，一见面她便献宝一样。拉着金炫廷去客厅看新买的黑胶唱片机，还说自己淘了好久买到一些快断产的唱片。金知妍说这些话的时候，活脱脱像极了仰头等待夸奖的宠物。她迫不及待沿边取出唱片，用大拇指顶着唱片边，水平放在机器上，又补充：“我还没有听过哦，等着你一起听。”

音乐缓缓倾泻的时候，空气中的尘埃在唱片上旋转跳舞。外面的秋雨听起来有些失真，金炫廷的身体似乎是来到只有六分之一引力的月球，家具在她眼前逐个漂浮在空中。金知妍嘴巴一动一动，但在真空中听不清楚。她伸手扶住金知妍的肩膀，问：“老师，我可以吻你吗？” 

当金知妍的嘴唇柔软地贴合在金炫廷的嘴唇上时，家具从空中落下，归到原位。音乐和雨声才又重新回到她的耳道。金炫廷并未有大胆的举动，她甚至像一栋石化的雕塑，金知妍吻得很认真。拿她的小舌轻轻舔金炫廷的虎牙，去顶她的上颚，去记住口腔里每一个细节的形状。金炫廷偷偷把眼睛睁开来，她突然很想看看金知妍现在的表情。金知妍比任何时刻都要虔诚，好似刚才提出接吻的人是她一样。

离得太近金炫廷看不全她整个脸，只能看见她上眼皮一条条毛细血管，蓝紫色，泛着红，细细地，很脆弱，像看见一个粗俗猎人在用力拎一只兔子的耳朵时会冒出的怜爱。刚想拿手去摸，下唇就被咬了一口，“嘶。”

“你不专心，炫廷。”金知妍往后退了一点，双手抱臂看着她。

金炫廷的嘴唇被吻得有些湿润，她焦急地想道歉却又不知道该说点什么。低头抿着嘴，半天没有憋出一个字。看着她下一秒好似要哭出来，金知妍把嘴凑到她耳边，缓缓吐气：“你嘴好笨。”

选修课课时短，会在学期中就结束。金炫廷的成绩提高明显。秋天的雨下得措不及防，带着略低空气的温度，路上的行人会为了避雨而走得快些。但金炫廷是为了早点见到金知妍，走得快了些。

金知妍打开门就发现金炫廷浑身湿漉漉的，刘海淋湿了打着绺贴在脑门上，发梢还在往领口处滴水，身体不可控地微微发抖。“没有带伞吗？”金知妍把她拉进门，取了一块大浴巾裹着她。抱了一会：“啊，还是赶快去洗澡吧。”

“可是现在你也湿了。”

“那要一起洗吗？”

她们俩泡在浴缸里的时候，也都没有想过事情突然发展成这样。金炫廷抱着小腿坐在浴缸那端，她发誓自己并没有预谋过什么。金知妍靠在另一端，手指捏着一根薄荷女士细烟，蒸腾的热气让她的口腔显得更有凉意。她把腿伸过去蹭金炫廷的小腿：“你想吃糖吗？”紧接着她伸手从浴缸旁的收纳柜里拿出那包之前在便利店买的跳跳糖。

“什么味的？”金炫廷抬头问她，大概是浴室很热，水面浮着绵密的白色泡泡。水位以上从胸口，金炫廷的身体都透着粉红。她讲话的时候，侧边脖颈血管一跳一跳的。

“很适合你现在吃，西瓜味的。”

金炫廷撕开独立包装抬头往嘴里倒，整个身体带着水珠从水面上多浮现一些，金知妍偏过头不去看，伸手偷偷把窗户多拉开了一些。好热。“好吃吗？”金知妍把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，往后仰把身子又多浸一些在水里，仿佛在和金炫廷制造一点平衡。金炫廷指着微张的嘴，试图展示糖粉中高压二氧化碳遇水在口腔里上蹿下跳的样子，冒着傻气的动作令金知妍觉得过分可爱。

“我也要吃。”金知妍把手从水里抬起来，顺带起好大一片泡沫。她伸着手，要金炫廷拿一小包给她。金炫廷却突然从那端游过来，压在金知妍身上，捞起她的腰肢，对着她的口腔，吻了下去。

金知妍没想到这个上几天还被自己嘲笑愚笨的小孩，今天却像福至心灵一般主动。她微微愣了一下，便伸出手搂上金炫廷的脖颈，那根跳动的血管现在就贴在她的小臂上。这个吻带着调皮和嬉闹，口腔里跳动的刺激感让金知妍怀疑刚才的烟头没有完全熄灭，零星的火苗抖落在干燥枯黄的草地上，晚风吹过，整片草原有了安全隐患。

金炫廷的手开始不安分地在她身上滑动，金知妍以为会发生什么。结果金炫廷仅仅只是俯在她身上抱着她，身体和身体贴在一起，下巴轻轻抵在她肩头。金知妍伸手一节一节地摸金炫廷后背的脊椎骨，另一只手一圈一圈地绕她贴在皮肤的发尾。有几根头发顺着她的动作掉下来缠在手上，金知妍悄悄握住拳头，把金炫廷的头发藏在手心里。她们维持着这个动作，在秋天的夜里打捞起潮湿的梦。

洗完澡，金知妍打发金炫廷去喝热牛奶，自己偷偷把头发藏在了相框后面。

“明天要考试了，考不好的话是不是意味着下学期还可以上你的课？”金炫廷在沙发上拿着书本问金知妍。“考不好出去不要说我是你老师。”金知妍嗔怪地瞪了一眼金炫廷，走过去收了金炫廷拿在手里的书：“今天早点睡吧。”

金知妍这几天睡得很好，只是偶尔会在半梦半醒中身体猛地颤抖，似乎是在做噩梦的样子。金炫廷会安抚地抱得紧些，她望她望得出神，用指腹去摸先前没摸到的上眼眶，从睫毛抚上鼻梁，从唇线到下巴。她最喜欢金知妍脸颊上一个浅浅的凹陷，只有透过这个小小的瑕疵，才让金炫廷觉得她们是有可能可以离得近些。金知妍像是不满地往她颈窝里钻，金炫廷对着昏暗的空气轻轻发笑，身体也在跟着轻轻地晃动。身体一晃动，心里面就有什么东西满满地要溢出来。

第二天结束了考试，金知妍开车离开车位的时候。发现金炫廷和一个她没有见过的女孩走在一块。她熟络地搭上别人的肩膀，作势要去吻那个女孩。学校里的银杏树，黄色叶子铺在路面上，踩在上面就像踩在心碎的人身上，会发出沙沙的叹息声。金知妍没有见过这般景色。也没有见过金炫廷露出那种笑容。

开车回家的路上，天空开始下雨。玻璃变得模糊，眼睛看不清。只能用雨刷一遍一遍擦掉玻璃上的雨滴，金知妍觉得很可惜。雨滴又有什么错呢？她回到家，就把自己泡在浴缸里。突然意识到，这场梦的编织者或许不是金炫廷，而是她自己。她不了解她，她不知道金炫廷还有如此大方开朗的时刻。并不是在自己面前那样，只有窘迫，低头一语不发，不痛不痒的样子。那些温柔体贴或许只是从她身体里与生俱来轻轻抖落的恩惠。

是金知妍在犯错。她好像从来没有正式邀请过金炫廷，也没有正式得到允许，就从她身上偷来那么多夜晚，擅自以为建立起联系。过了很久，大概有一个世纪那么久。水温冷却，手指上的皮肤也变得褶皱。她想来想去，觉得自己甚至连思考这件事的立场都没有。

从明天开始，她不再需要去学校。也没有再光顾过便利店，只是每晚仍旧会收到金炫廷分享给她的一首歌。金炫廷看着每条消息都是已读，却迟迟没有收到回复。她没有问，也没有去上门找过她。在这一段不知道该怎么定义的关系里，金炫廷能做的就只有等待。

她在每一个工作日，安静望着橱窗期盼。下雨的日子，她又回到了一个人渡过后半夜的时光。门口积水的小洼，倒映着汽车的尾灯，暖色路灯，便利店的霓虹灯…金炫廷盯着发呆，“不知道需要独自渡过多久时间才能重新见到你呢。”

金知妍在家里写作，只是上帝按着她的手，把每个人物都带上了金炫廷的模样。她现在已经可以独自入睡，但不可否认她仍旧在想念金炫廷。秋天的雨伴随着浑浊的寒气，枯黄的树叶落在地上，泡在雨里，被路过的行人多次辗转地踩踏会腐烂。树叶落在地上之前，会想到这些吗？

不管怎样，它就是会落下。

在天气渐渐转凉的时候，金炫廷也停止了分享歌曲这项任务。先前以为那些刻意预谋的选择，会比上天安排的凑巧，来得更强烈和牢固。可是没有人再去建立了，关系就不复存在。金知妍不想再去给自己留后路了，这种自以为是聪明，却在心里暗自擂鼓的样子，让她觉得无比稚嫩。不管怎样，她都需要正式地，去告诉金炫廷她对她有不一样的期许。即便她们或许不会成为那种关系，她也应该站出去给自己的行为一个说法。

走在夜晚的路上，已经是那种呼出一小口气，会冒出白雾的天气。金知妍在路上走了好久，对着光秃秃的树干反复练习等一下要讲出口的话。她没有想到这种事情，在18岁会困扰她，在28岁仍旧会困扰着她。

推开便利店的门，却没有看见金炫廷的身影。她问Luda：“今天不应该是炫廷上班吗？”“嗯？姐姐是你呀，好久没看见你啦。炫廷姐姐她上个星期辞职了。”“啊，是这样啊。”金知妍一下子失落起来。刚刚卯着劲做得那些心理建设顷刻间就被瓦解了，假装只是出门散步，在便利店随手买了一个面包回家了。

金知妍给金炫廷发了几通讯息，对面一直显示着未读状态。一直等到了12月，学期末，金知妍有理由去学校录入学生成绩的时候。遇见孙周延，才知道金炫廷退学了。跟着父母去了欧洲生活。

原本以为缓慢下沉的电梯，猛地一下子，牵引钢绳全部断裂了。

金知妍开车回家的时候，才意识到，金炫廷从这个梦里逃走了。全世界都醒过来，只有自己还在梦里。她就这样消失了，没有留下道别的话语，生活里全然没有对方的痕迹，好像都没有办法证明彼此遇到过一样。

金知妍很快也辞掉了学校的工作，回到了父亲身边，帮着给家里工作。每天都很忙碌，刻意去回避关于金炫廷的回忆。直到有一天，回公寓整理之前没带走的物品时，相框掉在地上。拾起来的时候，发现之前自己偷偷藏在背面的头发。这是金炫廷留下得唯一具象的东西。金知妍在床上躺了好久，她没有力气爬起来去整理散在地上的碎片。

她害怕记得她，但她更怕忘了她。

如果文字是金知妍最擅长的载体，那她就只有如此去记录她们之间的故事。比以往写小说还要勤恳，好像一直一直写都不会枯竭和疲倦一样，也没有抱着要出版给人看的心思，却把序页都写好了。

“For dream weaver, thank you be alone with me.”

金炫廷其实是去了北欧。挪威，这是一个海岸线漫长曲折，沿海岛屿很多的国家。生活在伊朗尔城，临近北冰洋的城市。冬季会渡过很漫长的极夜。金炫廷需要很多夜晚，还有面包。所以她在这里生活得还不错。

只是有时候她在壁炉前喝牛奶的时候，会想起金知妍。

金炫廷并不是土生土长的挪威人，所以开始大规模的失眠紊乱。没有事情好做，她就着壁炉跳跃的红蓝色火种给金知妍写信。极夜天气大家都躲在家里，金炫廷并没有太多猎奇的风景和经历好去分享，每次在写的时候都会想起金知妍那句“你嘴好笨”。但也没有想过要真得寄出去，就不必担心她看了会觉得无趣。所以写了一封又一封，往笔胆里灌了一次又一次的墨水。

每一封开头都是：“现在你不是我老师了，用平语，可以叫你知妍吗？”

每一封的结尾都是：“知妍，希望你今天睡得好。这个冬季过去，我们都会好起来。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamihlapinatapai

来自南美的一种叫做Yaghan的语言。它描述了一种状态，或者说是一小段时间，就是当事的双方有了共同的愿望，但是谁都没有开口把窗户纸捅破的那个时间段。比如两个人在打冷战，无数个用来报复的视而不见不理不睬之后，终于二人都想要言和，但一时又都有些羞于主动表示，于是气氛变得微妙而凝固，大家都静静的等待一方先开口，可能下一秒就彼此拥抱了，下一秒就美好了。但在下一秒之前，就是Mamihlapinatapai。


End file.
